Wayfinder Charms
Background Aqua creates three Wayfinders for Ventus, Terra, and herself, and presents them to the others the night before she and Terra take the Mark of Mastery exam, explaining the folklore behind the paopu fruit, and voicing her wish that they will always stay together. She jokingly apologizes for not being able to use the traditional thalassa shells, and points out the Mark of Mastery emblem she had woven into the center, explaining that she had worked some magic on the charms to make up for their non-traditional composition. This spell is soon revealed to be the source of the heroes' Dimension Link ability. In the roleplay, Terra arrived with his before he dropped. When Aqua and Ventus entered, both of them brought their charms with them. However, during her fight with Dark Signer Carly, Aqua's wayfinder was lost and taken by her. As a result, Aqua lost it until she made three new ones for herself, Minato, and Jiyu in order to keep their spirits up following Yugi's death and Minako and Shinji's disappearance. Ventus has his while Carly now has Aqua's first one. At the moment, Terra, who has arrived in the roleplay again, has his too. D-links The main power provided by Wayfinders is the D-Link. Its name connects to its purpose as a link to summon a character's power from another world. The power originates from a spell Aqua puts on the Wayfinders she and her friends carry. The characters create D-Links with those they form friendships with throughout their adventure. Currently, the following characters can use D-links: Aqua(Jiyu and Minato), Minato(Jiyu and Aqua), Jiyu(Minato and Aqua),and Ventus. Carly can't use them at the moment since she doesn't know about the powers. List of D-links Aqua: Gives magic abilities to the person. Blizzara, Thundara, Cura with the finisher Finish. Jiyu: When others obtain her Wayfinder link, they borrow the spirit of Yagyu Jubei and become more skilled at swordsmanship and agility. The stronger the link, the longer the ability lasts and the better they become. Minato: When other's use the power of the D-link they gain the Persona abilities of Orpheus at first rank, Thanatos at Second rank. And Third rank you get Siegfrieds list of spells. Ventus: At Rank 1 Ventus gives the abilities Quick Blitz, Strike Raid and Aero the finisher named Finish. At rank 2 Ventus gives the passive abilty Haste. Which increases your Melee attack speed by a large amount. It also adds the attack Sliding Dash. At rank 3 Ventus gives the new ability of Auto-Counter. Which counters an enemies attack after being knocked away. You also gain the abilties Blitz, Aeroga, Freeze Raid and Cura. Along with the finisher Air Dive. Terra: At Rank 1 Terra gives the abilities Quick Blitz, Sliding Dash, Stun Edge and the finisher named Finish. At Rank 2 Terra gives the ability Overdrive, the command deck Quick Blitz, Sliding Dash, Stun Edge, Sliding Dash, and Zero Gravity, and the finisher Finish. At Rank 3, Terra gives the ability Auto-Block, the command deck Quick Blitz, Sonic Blade, Stun Edge, Sonic Blade, Zero Gravira, Binding Strike, Cure, and the finisher Landbreaker. Category:Item Category:KingdomHearts Category:naruto195 Category:IceEnchantress09